


An Island Alone

by JasnNCarly



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Sofia tries to heal after Neil leaves her.





	An Island Alone

**An Island Alone**  
  
“I don’t know how I fooled myself. Thinking and convincing myself that life would be different, better, if Neil loved me the way I loved him.” Sofia thumbed away tears, shaking her head and avoiding his eyes, “I don’t know why I’m telling you this; you’re a total stranger who probably has more important things to think about and I'm—”  
  
“Sarge.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Call me Sarge; I won’t be a stranger anymore.” Pulling a handkerchief from the inside of his jacket and extending it to her, a small sympathetic smile on his lips, “I’ll listen as long as you speak.”


End file.
